


[Podfic] i have dug this grave for two

by sisi_rambles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: This is what Keith promises himself: both of them will make it out of this. [Post-S1]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i have dug this grave for two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001757) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



Length: 00:32:52

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/i%20have%20dug%20this%20grave%20for%20two.mp3) (30 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/i%20have%20dug%20this%20grave%20for%20two.m4b) (14 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
